


The Phone Call

by jublke



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Dean in Heaven, Episode Tag, Episode: s15e20 Carry On, Fix-It, Gen, Phone Call, Schmoop, post 15x20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27698090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jublke/pseuds/jublke
Summary: Sam gets an unusual phone call in the middle of the night. [Warnings for language & spoiler for the finale.]
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	The Phone Call

**Author's Note:**

> Like many of us in the fandom, I found the Supernatural finale gut-wrenching. This is my attempt to make things a little better.
> 
> Not mine, don’t own. Not beta’ed. Any mistakes are mine.
> 
> Cross-posted at FanFiction.net.

The phone call woke him from a restless sleep. Ever since he had returned from his first solo hunting trip since /that/ night in the barn - Sam still couldn’t think of death and Dean in the same sentence - he had taken to sleeping in Dean’s room. But even with his brother’s memory foam mattress, Sam rarely slept.

Flipping on the bedside lamp, he blinked and squinted at the time. 3:34 am. He slapped at the nightstand, finding his phone, only to discover that the ringing wouldn’t stop. What the hell?

He rummaged through the extensive collection of cellular phones - both his and Dean’s now - in the drawer of his brother’s nightstand. He couldn’t feel anything vibrating. The call appeared to be originating from an old burner phone. Sam didn’t even remember them owning that one. Surely it hadn’t been charged in a long time.

A shiver shook him and Miracle began to whine. Sam pulled the dog closer. Ruffling the fuzzy fur on her ears, he took a deep breath and answered with a cautious hello.

“Heya, Sammy.”

Sam nearly dropped the phone. Miracle bumped her head under Sam’s palm and he ran a shaky hand down her fur. He felt hot and cold at the same time, his breath coming in short gasps.

“Who are you? Where did you get this number?”

“Breathe, Sam. I told you I wasn’t leavin’ you back at that damn barn. Fuckin’ rebar.”

Sam licked his lips. “This can’t be happening. You...you’re dead.” He stopped petting the dog and ran a hand down his face. “I’m imagining this. I’m dreaming right now. I need to wake up.” He checked the time again. 3:37 am.

“Sam, listen to me. I don’t got long to talk. Me and Ash jerry-rigged this line but it ain’t gonna hold.”

“Wha-at?”

“Heaven’s awesome and all, but...” There was an audible intake of breath. “I miss you, Sammy. I know it’s only been a day, but—“

“A day?” Sam broke in. “Dean, it’s been four months!”

His brother swore. “Seriously? Man, Bobby was right. Time really is different up here.”

“You...you saw Bobby?”

“Yeah, and Ellen and Jo, and— What do you mean, I can’t tell him that?” There was a pause on the line and Sam could hear animated murmurings, although he couldn’t quite make out what was being said.

Sam’s heart rate picked up. “Dean?”

“Yeah, yeah, all right. Sammy, look, I called because I know how much you miss me. And with all the times you and me have been back and forth, you missing me so much is apparently warping space and time or something.”

Sam’s mind snapped into work mode. “Like a wormhole?” Before Dean could answer, he added, “Can I come visit you?”

Dean sighed. “No.”

Sounds of scuffle ensued and another voice landed on the line. “Hello, Sam.”

“Cas? But...but I thought you were...”

“Jack negotiated my release. There were some...complications. I am fully human now. But that’s a story for another time. Sam, your brother needs your help.”

Sam’s heart began to pound. What could a person possibly need in Heaven? “Anything, Cas. Anything. You name it.”

“You need to let Dean go.”

Sam swallowed hard. “What?” The room swam before his eyes.

“Sam, Dean can’t fully enjoy Heaven knowing how much you miss him. It’s causing...problems.”

There was another scuffle in the background and then Dean’s voice was back. “Ash says we gotta wrap this up quick, Sammy.”

“Is what Cas said true?”

Dean scoffed and Sam could almost picture the eye roll that went with it. “I’m fine. But Heaven, it’s like unstable or something because I keep thinking about Earth.”

A smile stole across Sam’s face, the first one since he’d burned his brother’s body in a hunter’s pyre four months prior. “You miss me.”

“Cut the Hallmark crap. You miss me so much you’re bending space-time. Always knew you were a chick.”

“Jerk.”

“Bitch.”

“Dean?”

“Yeah?”

“What’s it like?”

“You won’t believe it, Sammy. It’s nothing like when Chuck was in charge. You know all of that, you dream it, you can do it crap? It’s true here. You aren’t stuck in the past anymore. You get to go out and do stuff. Make new memories. And all of it’s good. Got to drive Baby for miles and miles today and I never had to stop once for gas.”

“Your car,” Sam scoffed, “is in Heaven?”

“Dude, you know my car has a soul.”

“Yeah, right.”

There was a pause on the other end, and Sam could hear someone else talking to his brother. He felt a surge of jealousy.

“Listen, Sam, I really gotta go. A call like this ain’t good for Heaven. Apparently, Jack had to rebuild part of it and it’s still like, settling in or something.”

The regret in Dean’s voice was audible and Sam wondered what it had cost him to hold onto his little brother. But, despite his concern for Dean’s well-being, Sam couldn’t help but ask, “Call me again later?” If Crowley had called them from Hell, why couldn’t Dean call him from Heaven?

“Wish I could, kiddo. But once I fully adjust here, I’m gonna lose track of Earth time. It’s gonna be like no time at all for me before you appear up here. But don’t you come for a good, long time. Okay? I mean it, Sam. I’m good, dude. Went fishing today, caught the biggest walleye you ever saw. Even Dad was impressed.”

“Dad, huh.” Sam’s voice grew watery. “Mom okay?”

Dean’s voice dropped to a near whisper. “Everybody’s okay, Sam.”

“I miss you, Dean.” Sam’s face grew blotchy with the effort of trying not to cry. “I guess I know now why your car won’t start.” He gave a weak laugh.

“Dammit, Sam! You gotta ease up on the—“

“Sam,” Cas interrupted. “We have to go. I promise you, I will look after your brother.” There was a pause and Sam could almost pick out Dean’s anxious voice in the background. “Dean says you must care for Baby. And Miracle, the dog.”

Sam swallowed. “I will. Take good care of him, Cas.”

The former angel agreed, and then Dean was back. Sam could picture his brother, shoulder to shoulder with Cas on the other end, fighting for control of the phone (or whatever bizarre device Ash had them using to make this connection). He felt himself smile.

“Sammy,” Dean ordered. “Go have a good, long life. Get out of hunting, man. We paid our dues. Go back to school, get married, have a kid or two. I’ll be waiting for you on the other side, okay?” The line went dead before Sam could reply.

“Okay.” A tear ran down Sam’s cheek. He clutched the old cell phone, dropped his head into his hands, and sobbed. When he finally lifted his face, Miracle licked his nose.

“That was Dean,” he said to the dog. “He’s...” Sam bit his lip. “He’s on a hunting trip and he’s going be gone for a long, long time. But we’ll see him again one day, I promise. Don’t worry, I’m gonna take good care of you.”


End file.
